


Birthday Song

by SharkGirl



Series: SPICE [6]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Sports Anime Idol AU, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's SPICE's youngest member's birthday and it seems like everyone's gotten him a gift except for the most important person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Song

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Posh Spice and Scary Spice (before SPICE's joint tour with DIVER - since the tour is in July...and they go to Hawai'i in August? Is that right? Ah, timelines, who needs 'em?)
> 
> I'm working on the final chapter of Sporty Spice and I hope to have that up before the end of the month. It's hard getting stuff done with less time to write, but I'm trying my best! ^^
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KISE!!

Kise Ryouta, the youngest member of the popular boy band, SPICE, stared out into the sea of honey yellow glow sticks.  Everyone in the venue was chanting his name, eagerly awaiting his solo.  He was dressed to the nines, his usual costume for this number embellished with extra sequins and gold lamé.  He had a small golden yellow crown on his head, tilted to the side, and his brightest smile on his face.

He held up his hands and the crowd grew quiet.

“Thank you for your support!” he said and they all cheered again.  “Please enjoy this next song.”  He closed his eyes and the lights went down, a single spotlight illuminating him on the large stage.

His solo started slow, but picked up the pace when he reached the chorus.  The crowd was going wild as the lights came on and the other members of SPICE danced behind him, each wearing their added piece of yellow clothing for their _suekko’s_ birthday.

When Kise was finished, he bowed low, enjoying the way the audience’s applause filled his ears, nearly drowning out the music as it faded into the background.

“We have one more song for you!” Kisumi, their leader, announced, his cotton-candy hair shimmering with gold glitter.  He had a yellow scarf around his neck, but he was otherwise dressed in his signature bubblegum pink.

“And it’s a fan favorite!” Their sub-leader, Oikawa, added with a wink.  He was clad in Seijou turquoise – ‘not blue!’ as he would often correct interviewers and fans – and he had a yellow wristband on his left arm.

“I’m feeling a lot of energy from this crowd!” Toudou exclaimed, throwing an arm up in the air.  He was their middle child and what the fans affectionately referred to as an ‘Ira-Idol.’  The more irritating he was, the more his fans seemed to love him.  “I just hope my fellow members can match my enthusiasm.” He pointed out at the crowd, his purple ensemble sparkling in the light, a yellow headband pushing back his hair.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not trying to match the size of your head.” Mei made a big show of rolling his eyes and Toudou stuck his tongue out at him.  He was wearing his usual crimson color – the color of the ‘true center,’ as he often explained to those who asked – and he had a yellow bandana wrapped around his right wrist.

“Hey now, you two,” Kise began, looking over at them and then back at the audience. “Don’t fight.”

“Sorry.” They said in unison, dropping their heads as the crowd laughed.

“I almost forgot that tonight is everyone's second favorite blond’s birthday!” Mei said, winking at the younger man.

“Second favorite, huh?” Kise asked the other blond, but he was smiling.

“Enough squabbling.” Oikawa put his hands on his hips.  “The crowd is waiting for our final song.”

“Right,” Kisumi chimed in.  “This is, as always, for all of our wonderful fans, but I’d also like to dedicate it to our youngest member, Kise Ryouta!”

“For me?” Kise batted his eyelashes and brought a hand to his chest.  The other four chuckled and Mei ruffled his hair, nearly knocking his crown off.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYOUTA!!”

 

The crowd loved their ‘final’ song and they ended up coming out for two encores.  Finally, after the crowd was satisfied, they made their way back to the green room.  Mei took the couch, like always. And Toudou complained, like always.

Kise didn’t bother telling them to knock it off.  He knew that, if he waited a minute, Mei would give up enough space for Toudou to sit down, and then he’d rest his head on the other’s lap.  They fought a lot, but they were closer than either would admit.

“Great job out there tonight,” Kisumi cheered. “Your solo sounded great, Ryouta.”

“Thanks, Kisumicchi.” He set down his bouquet of yellow roses they’d handed him at the end of their second encore and took a seat in front of the mirror. “So,” he began, glancing over his shoulder. “Who’s taking the birthday boy out drinking tonight.”

“Nice try, Ryouta-chan, but do you think we want to be at Yukio-chan’s mercy?” Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, please, Kasamatsucchi is harmless.” Kise waved a hand in dismissal.

"Says the guy who gets kicked on a regular basis." Toudou raised his elegant eyebrows.

“He may be small, but he’s feisty.” Kisumi chuckled.

“Watch who you’re calling small.” Mei and Toudou glared at him from their spots on the couch.

“He’s taller than us.” Toudou pouted.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kisumi went back to removing his scarf and taking off his makeup.

“So, no one is taking me out tonight?” Kise frowned, deflating.

“I’m not going to be the one to get yelled at for letting you drink underage.” Mei folded his arms over his chest.

“I’m nineteen,” Kise said, suddenly wishing he wasn’t the youngest anymore.

“And last I checked the drinking age was twenty,” the other blond replied. “Sorry. No can do, Kise.”

“Okay, so Meicchi’s out.” Kise glanced at the other man on the couch. “What about you, Toudoucchi?”

“No way, Kise-chan.” He shook his head. “Kasa-chan would get mad at me and then Yasutomo would get mad at me and,” he sighed, “You’re not worth it.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kise glowered, folding his arms on the vanity and resting his chin on them.

“We promise that we’ll all take you out next year, when you’re legal.” Kisumi walked over and pat him on the shoulder.

“Fine,” he conceded.

“For now, opening your presents will have to suffice.”

“Presents?” Kise perked up, golden eyes shining. “Aww, Kisumicchi, you shouldn’t have!”

Kise eagerly opened his gifts, starting with their leader’s.  Kisumi had gotten him a new basketball and a coupon book full of ‘Good for one game of 1-on-1’ tickets.  He may not have been any competition for the Generation of Miracles, but it was still fun to play with him.

Oikawa got him a set of age-defying face masks.

“You might look good now, but you’re getting older,” the brunet said and Kise wasn’t sure how to take that backhanded compliment.

Toudou gave him a few karaoke CDs and new earbuds.

“So you can practice for our next group date.” He winked.

Mei gave him an autographed baseball – signed by him.

“Hang on to that. It’ll be worth something someday.”

Honestly, Kise figured it was probably worth something now, what with the five of them being insanely popular idols, but he just nodded and added it to the pile.

“Alright, you guys ready to go home?” Iwaizumi asked as he and Arakita walked into the green room.  Oikawa and Toudou pounced on them – as usual.

“Every time?” Arakita asked in a wheeze, having just had the wind knocked out of him.

“Yup.” Toudou smiled up at him and Kise found himself feeling a little jealous.  Where was Kasamatsu?

Asahi came in next with two of the other members of DIVER.  Umemiya and Nao offered their birthday wishes and Asahi absently added his own as he made his way over to Kisumi, pulling the pink-haired man into a tight hug and giving him a chaste kiss – which quickly became heated.

It was enough for Iwaizumi to clear his throat, interrupting them.

Kisumi and Asahi pulled apart, their cheeks tinted pink.  Again, Kise found himself feeling jealous and little lonely.  Where was Kasamatsu?

“Is everyone in here?” Masa’s voice came from the doorway, thankfully taking everyone’s attention away from the happy couple.  “Hey, Mei.” He smiled at the blond, who returned the sentiment and then cleared his throat when Toudou teased him under his breath.

“Where’s Kasamatsucchi?” Kise asked, glancing around the room, hoping someone had an answer.  Almost everyone was there, after all.

Masa stepped to the side and Kise expected to see his boyfriend standing there, but, instead, their producer and manager stood in his place.

“Great show tonight, boys!” Ukai cheered. “You really wowed them.”

“Indeed,” Takeda agreed. “And Happy Birthday, Kise-kun. You’ll find a little something waiting for you in the rehearsal area.” He winked.

Kise jumped up, having an idea of what it was.  He pushed his way out the door, hearing the others chuckle, and made his way to the room they’d used to warm up.  He quickly pushed the door open and saw…

No one.

There was a bottle of a sparkling grape juice and a box of chocolates.

He stepped closer and opened the card, hoping that it was from Kasamatsu, but no such luck.

_‘Congratulations, Kise-kun. Happy Nineteenth! – Ukai and Takeda.’_

Kise sighed and put the card back down on the small table.  Had they really just left this here for him to enjoy by himself?

Just then, he heard something from the doorway.  Figuring the others had followed him, he turned, plastering on a fake smile, but it faltered when he saw Kasamatsu standing there, an acoustic guitar in his hands and a soft smile on his lips.  Even his thick eyebrows, which were usually drawn down in frustration or annoyance, were raised slightly, giving him a gentle appearance.

“Kasa…matsucchi?”

“Happy Birthday, Ryouta.”

He started to strum, the dulcet tones echoing in the rehearsal room, and then he sang, his voice soft.  The song was beautiful, one Kise had never heard before.  It had so much emotion and, by the end, Kise found his cheeks to be wet.

“Did,” Kasamatsu began, blushing. “Did you like it?”

“I loved it!” Kise walked forward, ready to hug his boyfriend, but he stopped, since the guitar was in the way. “Did you write that for me?”

“Of course.” He drew his brows down for a moment. “Who else?”

“Kasamatsucchi!” Kise sobbed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“You’re such an ugly crier.” The older man shook his head.

“D-Don’t b-b-be m-mean.” Kise sniffled.

“Sorry.” Kasamatsu set the guitar down and held his arms open. “Happy Birthday, Sweetheart.”

Kise felt more tears fall as he ran forward, into the other’s embrace.  He hugged him tightly, letting Kasamatsu rub soothing circles on his back.

“I thought you forgot or something,” he said, once he calmed down.

“Forget my only boyfriend’s birthday?” Kasamatsu pulled back, eyes wide.  “Are you some kind of idiot?”

“But everyone else came to the green room and then you weren’t here and-”

“I…wanted to surprise you.” He looked down, his cheeks glowing. “Takeda-san knew.”

They were silent for a moment.

“But you liked it?” he asked Kise and the blond nodded.

“I already told you, I loved it.” He smiled and brushed their lips together. “I love you, Yukiocchi.”

The older man pressed forward, deepening the kiss.  Kise hummed when the other licked at his lips, requesting entrance, which he eagerly gave.  Kasamatsu was still a little nervous when it came to initiating a kiss, but he’d gotten quite good at it.

When they broke apart, Kise was breathless and thoroughly impressed.

“You’ve been practicing?” he asked, joking, though a little curious.

Kasamatsu said something, but Kise couldn’t quite hear.

“What was that?”

“I said.” Kasamatsu looked up, face bright red. “I love you, too, Ryouta.”

The blond’s heart skipped a beat.  He reached forward and cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks, touching their foreheads together and letting out a shaky breath.

“That’s the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
